1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a portable device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a portable device that can be used like a notebook computer or a tablet computer depending on user selection.
2. Description of the Related Art
Notebook computers and tablet computers are well-known portable devices. Generally, the notebook computer has an advantage of fast text input by using a keyboard, and the tablet computer has an advantage of a more compact appearance by using a touch screen instead of the keyboard.
Recently, new types of portable devices which include advantages of both the notebook computer and tablet computer by being designed to be used like the notebook computer or the tablet computer, depending on the user selection, are being launched.
The new types of portable devices are equipped with a display unit with a touch screen. The touch screen is provided to be touchable by a user even when the portable device is used like the notebook computer as well as when the portable device is used like the tablet computer. Accordingly, when the portable device is used like the notebook computer, ways which can stably support the display unit so that the display unit is not moved even if the user touches the touch screen are required.
In addition, as general electronic products, the above-described new types of portable devices require ways to protect internal electronic components thereof from heat by improving heat radiation performance thereof.